


We're Having A Baby

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: :D, Always with the fluff, Fluff, M/M, Martin is worried about Douglas' reaction, Martin's excited to be a daddy, Martin's havin' a baby!, Mpreg, Prompt Fill, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>My baby and me. . .</em>
</p>
<p>From the prompt meme: <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=13242081#cmt13242081"><em>There is no where near enough cabin pressure mpreg. So let's have some Martin and Douglas expecting a baby :)</em></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in May, and thought, "I should post this over here." So here you be, says I, arrr. >u>
> 
> Not beta'd nor Brit-picked, so all mistakes be mine. Please share if anything seems amiss. :)
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy, my darlings.
> 
> ❤

Martin sat there in the perfectly squidgy sofa, fidgeting with the little onesie he had picked up on the way home, more nervous and excited than he had ever been in his entire life.  
  
He was going to be a daddy. Him. Martin Crieff! Just the thought, well. . . It made him positively grin. He was doing so at that moment, in fact, he feeling his cheeks grow warm at the feeling it brought to his heart.   
  
"I hope you like yellow," He murmured to his stomach, looking down at the slightest little pooch that he had developed, taking a quick look at the onesie he had bought, "I-I just don't know if you're a boy or girl yet, a-and yellow seemed like a good neutral colour," With another thought, he quickly goes on, feeling like his usually flustered self,  
  
"O-Oh! But don't think that you can't wear what colour you like! Whether you're a boy or a girl! I-I mean, we'll buy you all sorts of different colour clothes! A-And different types of toys, not just ones labeled for a specific gender!" With another thought, he looks to his belly, letting out a frustrated huff,  
  
"What am I doing? I don't even think you can hear me, I don't believe you've grown ears yet. . . Oh God. . . What if you're born without ears?!"   
  
After a small panic attack of thinking his baby would be born without ears, he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, Martin counts to ten, reassuring himself that his baby would be fine.   
  
Looking back to the yellow onesie now in his lap, running his fingers over the little embroidered bee on the chest; he gives it a small smile.  
  
"I don't even know if this would fit anytime soon for you. I just thought it cute to show to Douglas. To say that, that. . . We're expecting." His smile grows at his words, ending in a little giggle.   
  
Yes, he was excited.  
  
But so very nervous at the same time.  
  
He and Douglas hadn't really talked about children before. He knew Douglas liked them, the prime example of course being that he loved and adored both his daughters, Verity and Hannah. They were the apple of his eye. Every time they visited, he'd spoil them terribly. Much with sweets, surprisingly (Martin wasn't about to complain as one of those sweets was the most decadent chocolate cake one could imagine). Even with Verity nearing twenty (though, it seemed she enjoyed it very much too). Hannah, of course loved that part, being only ten herself.  
  
But then again; maybe Douglas only wanted them. What if he felt done with children after Verity and Hannah? Would he be mad? Upset? Oh God, what if Douglas demands that Martin get rid of his baby?! As of course, Douglas wouldn't claim any sort of ownership over the baby! That'll be just Martin's luck! He finally falls for someone he loves and loves him back just as much (if not more!) that doesn't want anything to do with their baby!   
He would never be able to do such a thing, though! He could never get rid of his child! So Douglas would break up with him, he'd move out of their cozy little home they picked together, he'd of course have to quit MJN, and move in with his mum, as who in the world would hire a pregnant pilot that quit his job?! Who would hire a man with a van that was carrying a child?! And then-  
  
He jumps lightly, being thrown from his thoughts as he hears the front door opening, noticing that one hand was clutching the onesie, the other gripping his belly almost protectively.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" He hears the playful tone of his beau, quickly, hiding the onesie behind the cushion.  
  
"Hope you're peckish," Douglas says as he walks into their living room, a smile on his face as he's carrying the shopping, "I have the workings for a lovely paell-," He stops mid-sentence, a look of worry washing away the happy little grin he was sporting, "Martin, what's wrong?" He immediately puts the shopping bags down, quickly making his way to their sofa, taking a seat very close to Martin as he takes one of his hands into both his large ones, his thumb right away stroking away.  
  
"Um, n-nothing." he sniffs. Oh God, had he been getting teary?!  
  
"Come now. You can tell me." One hand moves to Martin's cheek, he promptly leaning into the warm familiar touch.  
  
"Well," He takes a deep breath, "You. . . You know I went to the doctor today, f-for the sickness and fatigue. . ." At this reminder, both Douglas' hands tense for just a moment.  
  
"Yes. Yes you did. And. . . What did the doctor say?" Douglas says very evenly, very calmly and carefully, looking ready for the worst.  
  
"Um, u-uh, well. She said that, she said, I was, I was alright, a-and. . ."   
  
"And?" Biting his lip, he looks into Douglas' eyes, seeing them so very frightened, full of such panic. Oh, he can't keep this from Douglas, even if it meant that he would lose him.  
  
With a sigh, he reaches behind him, not taking his eyes from Douglas', slowly putting his hand forward after blindly picking up the baby garb he had been so excited to pick out.  
  
Douglas' eyes look at the sunshine-y yellow piece of clothing in Martin's hand, his eyebrows furrowing as he lets go of Martin, reaching for the piece of offered cloth.  
  
He holds it up, studying it for a few moments, his eyes slowly going back from the onesie to Martin, his eyes suddenly widening as they spring back to the ginger, now staying put on Martin.  
  
"Oh. . . **Oh**. . .  _Oh_. . ."   
  
Just as Martin is about to say something after Douglas' 'oh' jamboree and several moments of silence; Douglas decides to say more,  
  
"Does this mean that you're," He gestures to Martin's stomach, soon motioning his hand between the both of them, "That we're. . .?"  
  
" **I'm pregnant**." Martin just blurts out, slapping his hand promptly to his mouth as he feels his face heat intensely, waiting for Douglas' reaction. . .   
  
What he gets is a wide grin and the happiest laugh he had ever gotten from Douglas.  
  
Suddenly, he's enveloped by strong arms, murmurs of love and adulation streaming into his ear as Douglas nuzzles into his hair, Martin not helping but let a few tears fall as he feels himself smiling, nuzzling right back into Douglas' neck, taking a deep breath as he wraps his arms around his love's middle, enjoying the warmth and love radiating off his beau.  
  
"So," Martin reluctantly pulls away slightly after their long moment just holding one another, "So you're happy? Not, not . . . upset?"  
  
"Of course I'm happy! I'm ecstatic! We're having a baby. I get to be a dad for a third time. Why wouldn't I be happy?"  
  
"I, I just, sorta. . . panicked and, and thought. . ."  
  
"Oh darling," He takes Martin's face in his hands, kissing him sweetly and soundly, Martin feeling so much love in just that one kiss, "Never,  _never_ would I be anything but happy about having a baby. Especially with you, mon amour. I love you, Martin. So much that I feel even  _I_  couldn't put it all into words of how much you mean to me."   
  
"You sod," Martin smiles as Douglas gives him a little smirk, sighing as he puts his forehead to his partner's, "I love you too."   
  
"Hmm, I know." He waggles his eyebrows while Martin gives him a look, Douglas wiping that look off his face when he swoops in for another kiss, leaving Martin dumbfounded when he's suddenly gone, finding that he had slid to the floor, shuffling between Martin's knees as he lifts his captain's t-shirt, placing a gentle kiss right where his tummy started to extend just the slightest bit, this making Martin blush terribly.  
  
"And I love you too, you little blob in there." he says, nuzzling Martin's belly with his scratchy cheek as his hand caresses on the side.  
  
"Blob?!" Martin protests before he registers the rest of what Douglas has said. But quickly, be blushes once more, feeling himself get a bit teary eyed again, "Already?"  
  
He looks up at Martin with a smile, his voice sounding out in such a loving tone, "More than you can possibly imagine."   
  
Martin simply beams, bending over to burrow his nose into Douglas' hair as he holds him, feeling Douglas' arms wrap around him securely, feeling a little peck every once in a while on his tummy as they just held one another for the longest time. . .  
  
That is until Martin's stomach grumbles with a growl, making Martin, of course, blush, Douglas chuckling as he places one last kiss on Martin's belly, they both making their way to the kitchen, ending up making dinner with one another, discussing all things baby throughout.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo . . . I really don't know how the mpreg works in this here universe. . .
> 
> It's not omegaverse (as I would have put it in the tags), I know. . . I read a Sherlock fic long ago that it was just super rare for a male to be able to become pregnant and such. . .
> 
> Yah. I liked it enough that I feel like that that's how it would go here, so that's what I'm going for. *nods* :)
> 
> **ALSO** , I may add more to this with Martin going through his pregnancy (possibly a couple more chapters, during each trimester?), so it may be rated higher if I do (more for adult fun than anything, so be aware ;) ), and, yeah. . . maybe look forward to that. :)
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed, m'dears!
> 
> ❤


End file.
